Stewie and Brian Road to the Multiverse 2
by kirbykid13
Summary: Stewie and Brian decide to take another trip through other universes. This time, they're going to visit different universes.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy**

It was a normal day in Quahog as Stewie was drinking his apple juice. Lois was making lunch for everybody. "Blast you woman, I did not ask for the taste of real apples to be in my apple juice!" Stewie said. "Sorry sweetie, but that's what apple juice is made of, real apples." Lois explained, "Now eat your spinach." Stewie was mad at Lois and said to himself, "Hmph, your an even worse mother than Katie Holmes."

_Flashback_

_Katie Holmes has her child in her hand and throws the child at the window so she can escape. Then she jumps out of the window and flees the house. The child was okay._

Brian then came into the kitchen. "Hey Stewie." Brian said. "Hello there dog." Stewie responded. "What's wrong, is it time for you to get changed?" Brian said. "No way you disgusting mutt, I just feel bored." Stewie said.

After having his lunch, Stewie walked up to his room. Brian came along with him. "Brian." Stewie said. "Yeah?" Brian asked. "I just feel like having an awesome adventure." Stewie explained. "What do you mean, you want to go somewhere?" Brian asked. Stewie knew what Brian was talking about. "Yeah, but not to a destination." Stewie replied, "Remember that remote I had to travel into different universes."

Brian was paying attention to what he was saying. "Yeah, I do." Brian said. "Well, you destroyed the old one, but we got a new one in that universe where dogs were the dominant species." Stewie explained. "Yeah, I remember that, we brought the me from that universe back here only to see him get killed." Brian said. "I know that, but we got another transport device that takes us to different universes." Stewie said. "Let me get this straight, you want to travel through the multiverse again?" Brian asked. "Yes, I do!" Stewie exclaimed.

Stewie got the remote and powered it up. "All right dog, get ready." Stewie told Brian

He pressed the remote and they disappeared.

In nanoseconds, Stewie and Brian arrived in a universe where everyone was exercising or doing some work around the house. Most importantly, there was not a single fat person in the universe. Brian was amazed with what he saw.

"Oh my god, we must be in a universe where everyone is taking responsibility for themselves." Brian said. He then saw Peter walk out of the house totally in shape, wearing his regular clothes, but not fat. "Even Peter is skinny." Brian said.

"Actually Brian, in this universe, the television was never invented which means most people likes to enjoy themselves working or exercising." Stewie explained. "I thought maybe it was all the junk food that made people fat." Brian said. "No Brian, they still have that sugar crap here, but with no TV, people are not likely to be lazy which means they can go out and exercise or do work around the house."

Brian loved the idea of this universe. "I have to say, this universe gets an A+ in my grade book" Brian said. "I see, lets see what other universes there are." Stewie said.

He then pressed the remote where they wounded up into another universe.

The two now wounded up in Quahog where it was made entirely out of chocolate and peanut butter. "What the hell's going on here?" Brain asked. "Oh dear, were in a universe where everything including life, is made out of Reese." Stewie explained.

Peter was in the house standing next to her wife who was cooking. "Hey there." Peter said. Lois was feeling to in the mood laughing. "Hey there Peter." Lois said in a romantic way. Peter crept up to her and said, "I love you so much that I can eat you. In fact." Peter then takes a bite at Lois shoulder where inside was peanut butter. Lois was laughing in a charming way as Peter took another bite at Lois. Stewie and Brian were watching through the window and then cutting back to the kitchen, Peter was holding Lois's head as he ate her whole body, and she was still laughing and Peter was still eating her.

"Oh crap, I can't take this!" Brain yelled, "Stewie, get us out of here!" Stewie agreed as he couldn't take it anymore either. Stewie pressed the remote where they wounded up in another universe.

Stewie and Brian then wounded up in a normal universe. "Where are we?" Brian asked. "According.." Stewie stopped, and everything was frozen in place. 2 minutes later, time resumed and Stewie continued his explanation. "To this device, were in a universe where it freezes up frequently." Brian didn't like the idea of that universe. "Your saying were in a universe that tends to glitch up at random." Stewie then said, "Yeah Brian." Brian went off and yelled, "I hate this......" he was about to curse but time froze itself again, this time for 25 seconds. Brian then continued, "Place!"

"Yeah, the time length can be completely random from 10 seconds to 6 hours." Stewie explained, "I say we go to the next universe." Stewie then aimed for the remote button, but just when he was about to hit the button, time froze itself again for 4 and a half hours. After that, Stewie pressed the button.

They were out of that freeze up universe. "Blast! Just when I was about to get our asses out of here, it freezes up on me for 4 freaking hours!" Stewie yelled.

They were now in a universe where everything was made out of legos. "What kind of universe is this?" Brian asked. "It turns out in this universe, everything is made out of legos." Stewie said. Then they saw the lego Griffins standing outside.

"Hey Chris, want to play catch?" Peter said. "You bet dad! But we don't have a ball to play with." Chris said. "Not to worry, I found one right here." Peter said when he was standing next to the lego Stewie. The ironic thing was Meg who was standing next to Stewie, got her head pulled off.

"Oh, Brian, I want to watch these morons play ball." Stewie said. The two then sat down to watch Peter and Chris. "HEADS UP!" Peter said as he threw Meg's head. Lego Chris was tracking it down, but he missed and Meg's head shattered into a bunch of lego pieces.

"Oh my god!" Peter said in shock, "You suck at catching."

The two saw enough and traveled to the next universe.

Then they were back in Quahog, it looked normal, but too normal. "Hm, looks like were home." Brian said. "Not quite, this universe is just like our regular universe, only every 15 minutes there is a commercial interruption." Stewie said.

_Commercial Break-lasts 2 minutes_

"See, like that." Stewie said. 'Let's not stay here Stewie." Brian said. "Yeah, this place is going to get really annoying." Stewie explained. He pressed the button again.

The next universe they arrived in looked almost like a video game. It was a 16-bit universe. "Now where are we?" Brain asked. "My god, were in a universe where everything is made by Nintendo." Stewie said. "Wow, this place is cool." Brian said. The two then explored the universe where they saw Peter in a Mario outfit.

Peter then approached Lois where she was in a Princess Toadstool outfit. "Morning princess." Peter said romanticly. "Good morning you big strong plumber." Lois said, "Kids, breakfast is ready!" The other four then came running down.

Chris was wearing the same outfit wore by Link in the Zelda game, Meg was a goomba, Nintendo Stewie looked exactly like Starfox only in his height and with the football shaped head, and Nintendo Brian looked like Yoshi.

Lois handed everyone their breakfast, Nintendo Brian just ate it with his long tongue. "Peter, you know before you go to work, you eat these green mushrooms." Lois said. "Why Lois?" Peter asked. "Because you could get hurt, and these are 1-UP Mushrooms." Lois explained. "All right." Peter then ate the mushrooms and he had a 1-UP sign above his head.

"This may be one of the coolest universes I've ever seen Brian." Stewie said. "Yeah, what else do you think is going to happen."

The two then saw a TV up in the air which was being lifted by arwings. It showed Tom Tucker as Captain Falcon. "Good morning, I'm Captain Tucker with breaking news. King Westwestwest is demanding that power stars are illegal by his orders. We now go to Castle Quahog for this news conference."

It showed Adam West looking like King Dedede from the Kirby games. "I say that we don't allow power stars in this area because those stars are yellow, and yellow is the color of those no good bananas that Donkey Kong loves, and I hate Donkey Kong." West said.

Stewie felt a bit disturbed by what he said about Donkey Kong. "Oh come on man, Donkey Kong is so cool, how stupid are you man!" Stewie exclaimed. "Were going to leave right?" Brian asked. "Sure, but first let me save my progress." Stewie said as he entered the house.

The scene changed to just a hardwood floor with a spotlight, and under it was a crippled rhino who was supposed to be like Joe, and he talks like Joe.(This is supposed to be an Animal Crossing reference)

_What would you like to do?_

_Save&Quit_

_Save&Continue_

_All right, saving data..._

_Data saved, later._

Stewie then pressed the big button as they took off again for another universe.

They then arrived in another universe that looked like their own universe, only Stewie and Brian happen to be breaking a law in this universe. "What's going on here?" Brian asked. "Let me see on this device." Stewie said.

"FREEZE, THE TWO OF YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" it was Joe and the entire police force all wearing Snuggies. Peter then came out and he was also wearing a Snuggie. "What the heck's going on? Oh crap, those two people who look like Stewie and Brian are breaking the law!" Peter said.

"Stewie, run!" Brian yelled out. The two ran for their lives and the cops were after them.

"Why are they chasing us?" Brian asked. "I know why, this universe has a law that all living lifeforms that are not plants are required by order of the law in this universe to wear a Snuggie." Stewie explained, "We aren't wearing Snuggies, and that is why were being chased by the cops."

As they were running, two birds flew by wearing Snuggies, and a squirrel who gathered its nuts was also wearing a Snuggie.

Stewie pressed the button in the knick of time sending them to another universe.

Stewie and Brian were now located in a universe where everything was made of play-doh. "Phew, that was a close one. I say, were now in a universe where everything is made out of play-doh." Stewie said.

Peter and his family were just sitting watching TV as he said, "Chris, change Meg's face." Chris then morphed Meg's face into something messy. Everyone laughed. "Try again." Peter said to Chris. Chris then morphed Meg's face again into something even messier. Everyone laughed. "Try again." Peter said to Chris.

"Here's the sad part, she will still be ugly after the transformation." Stewie said. "Press the button please." Brian said. "All right." Stewie said as he pressed the button.

They were now in a universe with nothing. "Now were nowhere!" Brian exclaimed. "No, this is a universe, its only feature involves Dora the Explorer and Boots just walking by, and then they get killed in a random way every minute." Stewie explained.

Dora was walking by along with Boots singing one of their traveling songs and they get interrupted when out of nowhere, there heads explode.

"Oh man, I love that." Stewie said. He then pressed the button where they wounded up inside another universe.

"Heads up Brian, this is a universe where everything is in fast forward." Stewie said. They were in the kitchen where the family were just at normal speed doing their everyday things, only here its super fast.

"Whoa, I can't keep up with them." Brian said. "You can't, in our universe time, a day here is just 5 minutes which means the year is only 1 day, 6 hours, 41 minutes, and 40 seconds here using our universe time zone." Stewie explained.

They just were starting to get dizzy from all the super fast stuff, so Stewie pressed the button where they went into another universe.

Stewie and Brian revisited another universe, it was one that interested Stewie. They were back in that far away compliment guy universe. "I like your hair due." the guy said. "Thank you very much." Stewie said. I just wanted to go there again.

Now they were in a universe everything was just perfect. It was like the Pleasantville universe. It was always 70 degrees, there was never a cloud in the sky, and everyone was always happy and perfect. The only difference was that it was actually in color.

"Wow, look at everyone feeling like there is never a care in the world." Brian said. "Let me talk to someone." Stewie said. "Hi there fella." the guy said. "Do you know what the hell is going on here?" Stewie asked. "We always have been like this." the guy said. "Nothing going on, no wars or evil people." Stewie said. "What's evil, and whats a war?" the guy asked. "Never mind." Stewie said.

"Wow, not only is everything perfect from plants living and people always being positive, and the fact that the weather never gets bad, there is no sign of bad here." Stewie said. "That is great to hear, this would be the perfect universe to live in." Brian said, "You never have to worry about criminals, and everything runs just fine."

"All right, were going to visit one more universe, and then its back home." Stewie said. They pressed the button and they were in the last universe.

It looked exactly like Quahog, but something had to be different. "So, what is it?" Brian asked. "My god, were in a universe where everyone only delivers harmonic sound patterns." Stewie said. "English please!" Brian demanded. "They only sing dog." Stewie said.

Peter then comes out and starts singing

_Good morning world_

_I'm on my way to work_

_I'm going to make lots of money_

_To help feed my family, except for Meg._

Everyone comes out and starts dancing. Then Joe starts singing.

_Its a beautiful day to out and play_

_You should know that the weather is great_

_It's a great day to go running, or biking, or maybe even.._Ahhhh!

A car came out of nowhere and crippled Joe in the middle of the street.

Quagmire then delivers his solo.

_I love to meet very attractive girls_

_Or maybe I'll just go have a beer_

_Then I'll go out, and giggity gig some chicks._

"All right, I seen enough dog. Let's get out of here." Stewie said as he pressed the button on the device to bring them back home.

The two have returned to their own universe feeling so much better. "That was totally awesome Stewie." Brian said. "Yeah, I know." Stewie replied, "We should do this again sometime dog."

Stewie then put the device away and just walked downstairs. And that was their adventure.

THE END


End file.
